Stories: Diamond Disaster (Issue Seven of the Quest of the Legendary Rainbow Gem)
Note from PeaVZ108: Only two more episodes to go! Featuring Green Shadow, Starcade, Kyoji and a special appearance of the Devil from Cuphead! Also, we are talking about the Devil from Cuphead. Previous Episode: Amethyst Atrocity Main plot Friends in fighting Starcade and Kyoji are shocked to witness the return of Shogo the Warlord, due to unforeseen forces of evil enchanting the Orb of Power. To combat this evil, both guy and girl must travel to the Seven Worlds of Wonder to recover the missing gems of the Legendary Rainbow Gem to destroy the new Orb of Power. Current episode plot Episode Seven: Diamond Disaster The seventh and last World of Wonder takes the gang to a world of wealth and fortune. The gang must find Diana Diamond, a young and beautiful princess gemstone, who is kidnapped into the Underworld by the Devil himself! Our heroes will need all the help they can get as the Devil plans to turn Diana Diamond into a mountain of gold with an evil formula. Cast *Green Shadow *Starcade *Kyoji *Shogo the Warlord *Red Ruby *Gary Garnet *Toby Topaz *Emma Emerald *Sean Sapphire *Amelia Amethyst *Diana Diamond *The Devil Story The gang finally land in the last World of Wonder, a magical kingdom of gemstones, where everything seems valuable and sparkling to the eye. Red Ruby: That was close! Screw those Atro City residents! Sean Sapphire: Okay, though, to be fair, Amelia zombified them for years. Red Ruby: But couldn't they have at least forgiven her knowing that it was an accident? Sean Sapphire: Red, let's not take it out on the residents. They have suffered way too long under Amelia's curse. Red Ruby: But it was an accident! Amelia did nothing wrong! Amelia Amethyst: No, Sean's right. If only I didn't fall into the pit of nastidioxide... Red Ruby: Don't take it too hard on yourself, Amelia. We know it's not your fault. Amelia Amethyst: But... Toby Topaz: Hold on a second! Guys, are you seeing what I'm seeing? Starcade: Yeah, I am. And it's... Red Ruby: AWESOME! There's so much light after that previous dreadful world! Starcade: Way to go stealing my thunder. Kyoji: I'll admit, this is spectacular. So Princess Diana lives here? Amelia Amethyst: If the portal back at my castle brought us here, then yes. Kyoji: Everything here seems to be made out of gemstones and gold. I wonder why... The gang suddenly spot a diamond running past by with posters. Starcade: Is that Diana Diamond? Kyoji: I bet it is. Excuse me, Diana? The gang catch up to the diamond, only to realise that it is not Princess Diana Diamond. Kyoji: You're not Princess Diana, who are you? David Diamond: I'm Diana's royal guard, David Diamond. And are those Princess Diana's friends you've got? Kyoji: Yeah. They're part of the Legendary Rainbow Gem. Red Ruby, Gary Garnet, Toby Topaz, Emma Emerald, Sean Sapphire and Amelia Amethyst. So, what are you doing around here? David Diamond: Our kingdom Gemstonia is looking for Princess Diana, and this here is a poster of her. Whoever finds her will receive a tank full of 24-karat gold. Red Ruby: 24-karat gold? Count us in! Kyoji: Red, we're already looking for Princess Diana, remember? Red Ruby: Oh right. But the monetary reward is great! David Diamond: Please let us know if you see her anywhere. The king and queen are getting worried. Here, take this poster. Kyoji takes the poster and thanks David Diamond, who then runs and continues putting up posters. Starcade: At least now we know how Princess Diana looks like. Should be a piece of cake finding her now in...what's the name of the kingdom again? Kyoji: Gemstonia. Starcade: Gemstonia? Got it. Toby Topaz: How are we going to find her in the middle of so many diamonds? Amelia Amethyst: I think I can try, I have a spell that tracks down diamonds. Kyoji: Oh, really? Amelia Amethyst: Yeah, observe! *clears throat and takes out her magic wand* A diamond I shalt find, thou shalt track and rewind! Amelia Amethyst creates a glowing purple harmless line from her magic wand. Toby Topaz: So now you use Shakespeare's language in your spell-casting? Amelia Amethyst: Pretty much. All we need to do is follow the line, easy. The gang follow the line Amelia Amethyst created. To their dismay, it leads them to a pack of diamond thugs who are gambling. Diamond Thug #1: And...twenty-one! I win again! SHOW ME THE MONEY! Diamond Thug #2: Dang it! Diamond Thug #3: Twenty-two! Are you kidding me? Diamond Thug #1: Wait! Hold up the money for a bit, we have newcomers! The diamond thug points to the gang. Starcade: Oh crud. Sean Sapphire: Nice job, Amelia! Now you've gotten us in a jam! Amelia Amethyst: Oops...turns out the spell works on any diamond. I'm gonna have to fix that. Kyoji: Come on, Sean, if there's a setback, we can still get out of this! Sean Sapphire: Firstly, I don't know if we can get out of this, those thugs look tough. And secondly, IT'S "SHAWN" FOR CRYING OUT LOUD AND NOT... Kyoji: "Sea-en"? I got it, geez, you don't have to keep reminding me that! Diamond Thug #2: Look what we have here. Trespassers...in our territory! Gary Garnet: Hold up, this is YOUR territory? Diamond Thug #1: Shut up, goggle garnet! Our territory, our rules. Don't you know that all who trespass this territory of ours will get beaten up to death? Toby Topaz: Uh oh. Diamond Thug #1: Let's start with...hmm...who should we start with? Diamond Thug #2: The wise guy! Yeah! The diamond thugs grab Gary Garnet and beat him up, before throwing him to the gang, who gasps at his state and his broken goggles. Gary Garnet: Ow... Red Ruby: Oh no...Gary's been beaten up pretty badly! Emma Emerald: How are we going to deal with those thugs? Kyoji: Well, diamonds are pretty hard to break, but my sword can break them if I swing it hard enough. Emma Emerald: Perfect! But there's more than just a diamond, you know? Kyoji: That's true, my sword won't be able to break that many diamonds, so does anyone have any super-powerful superpower? Toby Topaz: I kinda do, actually. But it's really hard to trigger. Kyoji: Oh? Toby Topaz: You see...it takes a lot of anger to pull it off, and I'm a positive person...uh...gemstone. But nothing really makes me angry, unless... Meanwhile, the diamond thugs grab Emma Emerald, and Toby Topaz witnesses it. Toby Topaz: I'm warning you! Stay away from Emma Emerald, or else! Diamond Thug #1: Or else what? Chicken-butt? The diamond thugs laugh out loud, and beat up Emma Emerald, until a chunk of emerald falls from her, triggering Toby Topaz's anger. Toby Topaz suddenly glows in yellow sparking electricity. Toby Topaz: I WARNED YOU! STAY AWAY FROM EMMA!!! Toby Topaz turns into a powerful plasma ball, and flies directly towards the diamond thugs. Starcade: That makes sense now. I forgot he had a crush on Emma! Red Ruby: Makes perfect sense why he would freak out in such a situation. Even he scares me now. Toby Topaz goes berserk on the diamond thugs, and beat them all up so quickly that it confuses the others. He then flies to Emma Emerald and Gary Garnet, fixing their injuries. Sean Sapphire: Uh...Toby? Toby Topaz: Uh oh. Did I do that? Hehehehehe... Red Ruby: It's kinda creepy that he pretends that nothing happened, don't you think? Toby Topaz: What are you talking about? Kyoji: Never mind. Can we all just move on to finding Princess Diana? Amelia Amethyst: And I found the spell that can find Princess Diana! I'm sure it won't fail this time! Sean Sapphire: I hope you're right. Amelia Amethyst: Diana Diamond I shalt find, thou shalt track and rewind! Amelia Amethyst creates another glowing purple harmless line from her magic wand. Starcade: Now let's go find Princess Diana! Kyoji: That's what I was about to say! Starcade: Heh heh, guess you got "ninja'd" right there. With that, the gang follow the new purple line Amelia Amethyst created. Red Ruby: Hey look! Amelia's line is leading us to a hole! And the sign says, "fun times ahead.". Not only will we get the money, we'll get loads of fun! Starcade: Not to be "that guy", but the sign looks a little tricky to the eye. Red Ruby: Who cares? If the line will lead us through this hole, that's where we're going! As the gang enter the hole, the sign reveals another portion that Red Ruby has missed out, which now reads, "Not so fun times ahead.". Red Ruby: What a rip-off! I don't see a dynamite war zone anywhere! Nothing but darkness and hell! Kyoji: This IS hell, Red. Red Ruby: What do you mean? What are you talking about? Kyoji: There's fire, and I mean lots of fire. And devils. And darkness. Couldn't possibly be anywhere but hell, right? Red Ruby: Gulp? Starcade: See? I told you about the sign! The gang continue to move on, while they seem more frightened than before. Amelia Amethyst: We should be close. Sean Sapphire: Are you sure about that? Amelia Amethyst: Okay, why are you so skeptical about me? Sean Sapphire: I'm sorry, it's hard to trust you after your magic spell did not work the first time. Toby had to go berserk to save us! Amelia Amethyst: It only happened because of Emma! Toby loves her, remember? I could have thought of a spell incantation that would have dealt with those thugs. Sean Sapphire: But what if...you know what, I'll let it slide. Lead on. Amelia Amethyst: Thank you. This way! Gary Garnet: Yeah, thank you, Sean. I certainly won't want to anger her either. She can cast a deadly spell if she feels like it. The gang spot a lot of purple devils on guard, outside a giant gate. Toby Topaz: Princess Diana should be in there, I think? Amelia Amethyst: I hope the spell works this time. Starcade: That's pretty intense for security. Kyoji: No kidding. The number of guards on duty...it's pretty high. Suddenly, Starcade thinks of what happened on her debut episode in The Portal Problem, when she was locked away in the maximum security cell in Eitbit by Olympus the Champion. Starcade: You know, it kinda reminds me back in the day when I first met the gang. Kyoji: You mean...Green Shadow and the others? Starcade: Yeah, them. I feel rather terrible leaving them to take care of Shogo the Warlord back on Earth. Kyoji: Me too, but we should be done once we get Princess Diana. I'm sure they'll be able to hold him off. Starcade: But, the gang might not be...no, you're right. We got to believe in them. Alright, back on topic, how are we going to get in? Red Ruby: You know what I said before, dynamite always works! Kyoji: Red, wait! Red Ruby throws a stick of TNT at the devils. Red Ruby: See? However, as the smoke clears away, it is revealed that the devils have blocked the explosion by forming a "shield" with their pitchforks. Sean Sapphire: Nice one, Red. Now we have to fight those devils to get in. Kyoji: Don't worry, Sean. We have fought many foes before. Dogfish, ghosts, zombies... Sean Sapphire: Why, thanks for pointing out the...hey, did you just mispronounce my name again? Kyoji: Can we just fight the devils now and forget this ever happened? The gang fight the devils for a few minutes before defeating them. Kyoji then cuts the gate with his sword, before Starcade kicks it down. Amelia Amethyst: What did you know? It worked! Sean Sapphire: Wha--what are you talking about? Amelia Amethyst: There she is. Our beloved princess, Diana Diamond. The gang spot Princess Diana Diamond being locked behind bars. Red Ruby: Oh my gosh, it really is you! Gary Garnet: It's our princess! Emma Emerald: It's certainly great to see you, even though I'm technically a queen. Diana Diamond: So you've all came back? After all these years? Sean Sapphire: Yeah! I mean, you didn't forget about us, right? Diana Diamond: Why would I forget my best friends? I feel the same way after we reunite since the last time we became the Legendary Rainbow Gem years ago! And...you have new friends? Kyoji: Well, yes, princess. I'm Kyoji, that is Starcade. Starcade: A pleasure to meet you, princess. Diana Diamond: Indeed, but please, you must free me from the Devil. Red Ruby: But, we fought lots of devils. Surely one devil isn't that scary, right? Diana Diamond: I am actually talking about the ruler of this hell calls himself "The Devil". He self-proclaims himself as the worst of all evil devils that lurk in hell. Toby Topaz: Yikes, is he that scary? Diana Diamond: I'm not scared of him, he's rather scary-looking to the eye. However, The Devil wants to turn me into a mountain of gold and he's now preparing a formula to do so. We must stop him before he completes the formula. Amelia Amethyst: A formula? Don't worry, I'm sure I can conjure a spell to counter it. Diana Diamond: I hope so. Speaking of which, could you please remove the light shining from your wand on my face? Thanks. Amelia Amethyst gives her magic wand a flick, removing the light beam. Kyoji then cuts the bars of Princess Diana Diamond's cell, freeing her. Diana Diamond: I appreciate you saving me. It really means a lot. Kyoji: Oh, it's nothing. Diana Diamond: Princesses are supposed to be polite. It's the norm around here. Gary Garnet: That's...stereotypical. Diana Diamond: I know the way to the Devil's office. Amelia Amethyst: Oh, I can use that light spell again to track him down. The Devil I shalt... Diana Diamond: Not now, Amelia. The Devil will find out our location if you use the light on him. Amelia Amethyst: How...do you know? Diana Diamond: I read up on books of magic sometimes to keep me busy, especially when my parents don't allow me to set foot outside the castle. Amelia Amethyst: That's good to know. Hmm... Princess Diana Diamond leads the gang right outside the Devil's office. Diana Diamond: There it is! Let's go in. Princess Diana Diamond casually kicks the rather gigantic door. Kyoji: Wait, Diana! We should be cautious about this. Diana Diamond: I love danger sometimes, don't you know, you idiot? Kyoji: Uh... Gary Garnet: Wait a minute, "idiot"? But the princess we knew will never say such a word! Sean Sapphire: Especially to someone new she has just met! Amelia Amethyst: And...okay, I find it unbelievable too when she told me that she knows all about my magic. Starcade: If what we said is true, the princess Kyoji just freed was... Diana Diamond: *more masculine-like* A FRAUD!!! Princess Diana Diamond pulls a lever. Suddenly, a cage falls, trapping the gang in it. ???: Excellent work, my subject! That disguise idea of yours works out perfectly! "Princess Diana Diamond" removes her mask, revealing a purple devil who is a master of ventriloquy. The Devil: And you, on the other hand, have just showed up on time to get a view of the REAL princess! Red Ruby: Why, you no-good-faced demon! The Devil: The "princess" is right, I am going to turn her into gold! Toby Topaz: Oh no, you wouldn't! The Devil: Oh yes, I would. The Devil pulls another lever, revealing the real Princess Diana Diamond tied in metallic chains, while being hoisted above a cauldron of boiling red liquid. Diana Diamond: Help! Help! Amelia Amethyst: Again, I'm going to have to rework on that spell! Sean Sapphire: For a moment, I nearly thought your spell worked! Kyoji: Hey, give her a break, alright Sean? Sean Sapphire: HEY, IT'S... Kyoji: "Shawn", right? I see where this is going. The Devil: SILENCE! For you shall witness the transformation before your eyes! And once I'm done with the princess, it'll be your turn! And as for the humans, maybe I'll use them as my lackeys if they are willing to surrender. Starcade: No! We won't surrender! Kyoji: We will stop you and your plans at all costs! The Devil: Alright then, you have just made my job easier. I'll have ALL of you turned into gold next! Kyoji tries to break the cage open, but the cage material is impervious to his sword. Red Ruby: This stuff is even harder than diamond! The Devil: Why do you think I had plastic bars holding the fake princess? Kyoji: What's more powerful than my sword? Starcade: We saw Toby taking out the diamond thugs earlier when he was enraged. Maybe there is something we can do to provoke his anger? Kyoji: Well, it would take someone he likes to get harmed. Like Emma, perhaps. Just then, Toby Topaz notices Princess Diana Diamond getting brought closer to the cauldron. Toby Topaz: Oh no, Princess Diana! Devil, you let go of her or else you deal with me! The Devil: You can't possibly stop me, can you? The Devil gives Princess Diana Diamond a little flick with his finger, triggering Toby Topaz's anger for the second time. He glows in yellow sparking electricity, turns into a powerful plasma ball and charges out to the Devil, breaking the cage in the process. Starcade: Sure, that works. Toby Topaz: YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY GEMSTONE FRIENDS!!! Just as Toby Topaz can deal with the Devil, the Devil summons an army of devils and other monsters to deal with the gang. Toby Topaz: BRING IT ON, DEVIL! I AIN'T SCARED! Red Ruby: Funny, Toby was exactly the opposite when he was dealing with ghosts in that train! Kyoji: I guess his fear is gone when he is angry. Red Ruby: Huh, I guess that makes sense. The Devil: Let's see how long you'll last. GET THEM! The "One Hell of a Time" soundtrack plays, as Toby Topaz and the gang battle the Devil's monster army. While the battle gets heated, Kyoji frees the real princess and replaces her with the imposter in the costume. Kyoji: You're safe now, princess. Diana Diamond: Thank you so much! And by the way, that's a really good trick you pulled out there. Kyoji: What can I say? I love pranks sometimes. I told my friend Starcade the same thing! Suddenly, a few devils grab Kyoji by the arms. Princess Diana Diamond creates two swords out of thin air, and uses them to kill the devils. Kyoji: That was too close! You can fight too? Diana Diamond: Yeah I do. How do you think I survived getting captured a lot by the Devil? Speaking of whom... Meanwhile, the others have beaten up the Devil's monster army. Together with Princess Diana Diamond and with the help of Amelia Amethyst's newly cast spell, the gang manage to escape just before the Devil notices what is happening. The Devil: What the hell is going on in here? Looks like those fools have beaten up my monsters, but hey, they left the princess behind! At least I can still have a mountain of gold! The Devil lowers the fake princess into the cauldron. The red liquid in the cauldron glows wildly, and an explosion occurs. The Devil checks the cauldron after the smoke clears. The Devil: A...a gemstone? Surely it may not be gold, but at least it's got value! Just as the Devil is about to leave his office with the gemstone, he slips and fall on the corpse of a monster. Before the Devil can recover from his minor injury, the corpse lands on his face. The Devil then takes a closer look at the cauldron, only to find devil bone ashes. The Devil: A bad luck charm? NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Meanwhile, the gang return to Gemstonia with their new gemstone friend, Princess Diana Diamond. Diana Diamond: So, Kyoji, was it? Thanks again for your bravery and will to save me. Kyoji: You're absolutely welcome, but I have something I need in return. Diana Diamond: Alright, but first, I need to return to the castle to remove the worry faces from my parents. As the gang enter the castle, Princess Diana Diamond happily reunites with her parents, King Dean and Queen Darcy. King Dean: Oh, my daughter, you have returned! Queen Darcy: We were so worried about you! King Dean: Thank you very, very much! Kyoji: Of course, Your Majesty, but we will need a favour from the princess. King Dean: Really? What is it? Kyoji: We're here on an account to save Earth, or eventually the universe. You see, Your Majesty, we have a crisis back on Earth, and she's part of the Legendary Rainbow Gem. Starcade: Would you grant us your permission for Princess Diana to join us, Your Majesty? King Dean: Why, certainly. In fact, I'm allowing her to travel on her own from now on. After all, she's going to be an adult soon, is she? Diana Diamond: You...you mean it, dad? King Dean: I can't bear to upset my one and only daughter. Queen Darcy: Yes, you certainly need to learn how to be independent before your coronation. Diana Diamond: Thanks, mom and dad, you're the best! And I'm going to miss you! King Dean: You're welcome, darling! Oh, and before you leave, please accept our reward of this tank full of 24-karat gold as a token of our gratitude. Red Ruby: Why, thank you, Your Maje... Starcade: Red, that's not what we're here for. Kyoji: Starcade's right. That's kinda mean. *to King Dean* Actually, Your Majesty, it would be better if we leave you with the gold. Our only request is to have the princess to come with us back to Earth. King Dean: *chuckles* Your request shall be fulfilled then. Diana, would you show these friends of yours to the portal? Diana Diamond: Yes, dad. Come along, guys! Bye, mom and dad! King Dean: Farewell! Queen Darcy: We're going to miss you! Princess Diana Diamond leads the gang to the castle's basement, where the portal lies. Diana Diamond: The portal should be somewhere down here. Starcade: Hey, Diana, what's this? Starcade points to a portrait of all the seven gemstones in Gemstonia when they were kids. Diana Diamond: This, Starcade, is a portrait of all of us when we were kids. All of us used to live together happily in Gemstonia and we once even saved the Earth together with our combined powers. It was only after we saved the Earth that we went about our separate ways. Kyoji: Let me get this straight, all the gemstones LIVE in Gemstonia? Gary Garnet: Yeah, it's true, it's just that we don't remember, that's all. Red Ruby: Besides, why would you care anyway? Kyoji: Just thinking, if you all stayed here, we could have saved Earth by now. But never mind that, we have to head back to Earth! Diana Diamond: There's the portal. Now how do I hook this thing up again? Princess Diana Diamond struggles to activate the portal. However, with Gary Garnet's help, the portal finally activates. The gang enter the portal without hesitation and land...back into Kyoji's sensei's house. Kyoji: Welcome back, I guess. Starcade: Feels good to be home, I think. Not so much with a warlord around. Gary Garnet: Um...Kyoji? Gary Garnet calls Kyoji over, and shows him the destruction caused by Shogo the Warlord and his army. Kyoji: Oh no, the world is about to end as we speak! Kyoji quickly runs to the wall with seven slots. Starcade: There! Those slots are where all the gemstones go! Diana Diamond: I remember now! Once all of us gemstones are in the slots, I'll need to make an incantation! The gemstones hop onto their respective slots, and as soon as Princess Diana Diamond completes her incantation, the wall reveals a rainbow orb behind it. Emma Emerald: Yes, the memories are coming back! Sean Sapphire: Yeah! Once all of us touch the orb... Amelia Amethyst: ...and recite the incantation of the Legendary Rainbow Gem... Diana Diamond: ...we'll BE the Legendary Rainbow Gem! Kyoji: Let's not do that first. First, we must find Shogo the Warlord! And then... Starcade: Kyoji, we have a problem. Starcade's smartphone suddenly vibrates. It is a live video call from Green Shadow. Green Shadow: Ah, guys! I'm so glad that you're back! And you've got all the gemstones! Shogo the Warlord... Shogo: I'll take it from here! Guards, take away that peashooting pain at once! A few dark soldiers enter the L.E.A.F. Headquarters and take Green Shadow away. Starcade and Kyoji: GREEN SHADOW! Shogo: At last, I have found you two after a long time! It's been a pleasure, don't you think? Do you really think you can defeat me with seven dwarfs? This ain't Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs! Now, if you want to save the world, meet me and my army within an hour, or you can kiss Earth goodbye! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! The screen cuts to a black, as the gang look at Shogo the Warlord with determination and anger. (To be continued on the next episode: Rainbow Gem vs the Forces of Evil) Trivia * Toby Topaz is revealed to go berserk when he gets angry, even though he is mostly positive all the time. This may be a reference to Unikitty from the Lego Movie. Category:Stories Category:Stories by PeaVZ108